


ribcages

by mouhitoris (vnitas)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnitas/pseuds/mouhitoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ribcages with dandelions taking root. The Other Yuugi is not all there himself. (I wrote dark early manga Puzzleshipping again because I'm trash.) Poetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ribcages

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So. Mouhitoris here. I'm not entirely sure what this is; writer's block has been pretty bad lately.
> 
> This is also going up at ffnet and tumblr, so don't... don't worry, no one's stolen this.

SNAP. The feeling of puzzle pieces clicking into place. Whatever was sleeping in the puzzle is now waking, slowly, yawning morning breath. SNAP. The feeling of bones clicking into place. Images, in the mind, of people with _alllll_ the skin on their chests peeled back, circular-wise, like an orange; ribcages with dandelions taking root. Bones, bones, bones. Yuugi realizes that he isn't Yuugi. Except it's not Yuugi thinking this. It isn't Yuugi thinking this _at all_.

–

The Other Yuugi wants to do horrible, violent things to the people that hurt him. Horrible, nasty, violent things that I won't repeat.

A list of things he is enraptured by: cold puddles of rainwater at night, slippery stairs, the swaying flame of a cigarette lighter-- ribcages sinking into the mud.

–

The Other Yuugi wants to kiss the Yuugi that is normal okay everyday kiss him on the face lips bite neck jaws collarbones kiss. Wants to maybe pour gasoline down his throat till he chokes cause he's so _stupid_. But he loves him, even though they're the same. He loves him!

Are they the same down _there,_ too? Are they? Are they? He wonders. In his soul room he keeps a room, and in that room there is a box, and that box is full of pictures of the Yuugi that isn't him-- playing Monopoly with his friends, tending the game shop, eating a hamburger. There's one picture of Yuugi with ketchup on his jaw, from the burger, and the Other Yuugi wants to lick it off. When Yuugi looks at the filthy shit that Jounouchi gives him, the Other Yuugi watches, watches Yuugi undo his pants, wants to fuck him _into the mattress_. Is it wrong? Is it wrong?

Ribcages hanging from the ceiling.

–

Yuugi is the kind of boy with thin eyelids you can see the veins in, who is often tired, the kind of boy who blows dandelion seeds, makes a wish. This is not the Other Yuugi. And the Other Yuugi loves him. He loves him! They're in love. Aren't they happy?


End file.
